


One More Light

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dufei, I love Dufei, I was forced into writing this, It's so fun to say, M/M, it started as a photo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo goes missing and no one can figure out how or why.





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a photo prompt and then I was bullied into continuing it. You know who you are. Yes I'm lookin at you.

He looked around the small apartment as he entered. It was mostly empty but there was a small couch that had seen better days and an end table that had been knocked over. A stack of half-opened letters, held together by ribbons, lay on the floor from where they had fallen after the table had been knocked over.

He heard his friends follow him into the apartment and he could sense their unease.

“Why was Duo living here?” Quatre asked, “I knew he was having money problems but I didn’t think it was this bad.”

“Duo didn’t tell us a lot of things.” Heero said, “He hated talking about personal matters.”

Trowa came to stand next to him, “Did you know?”

“No.” Wufei said softly, “Whenever I suggested that we go to his place he would always say that it was a mess and if I tried to follow him he would use his lifetime of experience on the streets to lose me.”

“And now he’s missing.” Trowa said lowly, “Perhaps the letters will give us a clue.”

Wufei nodded and stepped forward before kneeling and picking up the stack of letters.

“Some of these are three years old.” Wufei said.

“That’s when he started withdrawing from us.” Heero said.

Wufei stood and turned to face his three friends, “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

 

_A few days earlier_

 

Wufei leaned against the wall of Duo’s office waiting for him to finish up the last of his paperwork so they could join the others for dinner.

“Why don’t you just go ahead?” Duo asked without looking up, “I’ll be right behind you.”

Wufei snorted, “You’re even worse of a workaholic than I am. If left own your own while you still have work to do, then you’ll never leave.”

“Fine, fine.” Duo laughed, “Just let me finish up this report and I’ll be done for today.”

“You might want to hurry up.” Wufei said looking at the clock that hung on the wall, “You might be the head of the engineering department with the Preventers but that won’t save you from Quatre’s ire if we’re late.”

Duo snorted, “Blonde haired angle-faced demon is what he is.”

Wufei choked back a laugh, “Don’t let him hear you say that or Trowa.”

“Nah it’s fine.” Duo said as he signed one last sheet and put it back it the file it belonged to, “I’ve called him that to his face plenty of times.”

Duo placed the file in his outbox and turned off his computer before standing and grabbing his jacket.

Wufei pushed off the wall and snagged Duo’s arm before he could leave the office.

“Wha?” Duo started to ask but was interrupted when Wufei’s mouth met his.

Duo reached up and grabbed Wufei by the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. They both moaned into the kiss hungry for more. Then Wufei pulled away.

“We need to go before we’re late.” He said with a knowing smirk.

Duo groaned but followed Wufei out of the office.

“You’re a tease, Wufei.” Duo pouted, “A tease.”

Wufei sent him another smirk over his shoulder as they left the building.

It was raining lightly as they exited but they weren’t going far. Duo’s car was right where he had left it. Wufei decided to leave his bike and pick it up later. He followed Duo to his car but before he could get in, Duo pushed him up against the side and continued their kiss for a few moments before pulling away, leaving Wufei breathless.

“Now who’s the tease?” Wufei asked after they had climbed into the car.

Duo chuckled as he started the car and put it in reverse, pulling out of the parking space. He then put it in drive, driving out of the lot and onto the road, before reaching over and taking Wufei’s hand.

“We’ll have to continue after dinner.” Duo said rubbing his thumb over the back of Wufei’s hand, “Is ‘Ro gonna be at dinner?”

“I think so.” Wufei said, “I think he and Relena got into a fight.”

“Hmm.” Duo said, “What was it about this time?”

“Quatre didn’t say.” Wufei replied, “Are you okay? You’ve been staying even later than me at the office recently.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Duo said, “There was a screw up in the department so now I’m stuck with all the paperwork.”

Wufei winced. He knew what that was like. Nothing else was said about work as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant that Quatre had chosen. It was one they came to frequently. It was a small family owned place whose owners adored the five males.

As they entered the owner, Martha spotted them and smiled.

“Hello boys.” Martha greeted, “You’re late. The rest of your group has already ordered.”

“Thanks Martha.” Duo said as they made their way past her to the table that their friends were sitting around.

“You’re late.” Quatre said with a pout.

“Only by five minutes.” Duo pointed out, “A record really.”

“We ordered the usual.” Quatre said, “What’s the excuse today?”

It was a game between the two. Duo would come up with outlandish excuses and Quatre would try and point out the flaws in the excuse.

“No excuse today.” Duo said, “Just left the office late.”

“Hmm.” Quatre said, “Is everything okay Duo? You look tired.”

“Just a small set back in the department.” Duo said, “Some idiot wasn’t payin attention and set the entire department back like a month. So ‘Ro what you and ‘Lena fightin about this time?”

Everyone knew that Duo was changing the subject as he did when he didn’t like the subject but they all let it slide that time.

“She is insisting that I need a break from my duties.” Heero said, “She also doesn’t seem to think much about her safety.”

“It’s been what? Five months since you last took a break?” Trowa spoke up, “You’re lucky she didn’t force you on one sooner. As for her safety, she hasn’t been kidnapped since you became her guard full-time.”

Heero huffed but didn’t argue the point, “What about you Barton? Aren’t you getting tired of going back and forth between the circus and the Preventers?”

“This is my last tour with the circus.” Trowa said, “I gave my notice two months ago. I’m helping train my replacement.”

“That’s great Tro!” Duo exclaimed, “You gonna come join us full time at the Preventers now?”

“Part time still.” Trowa said, “I’ll be guarding Quatre full time now.”

Quatre had recently been the victim of several attacks and the culprit still hadn’t been caught.

“I don’t need a guard Trowa.” Quatre said exasperated, “None of the attacks even came close to seriously hurting me.”

“They get closer each time.” Wufei pointed out, “It was only last week that the sniper shot up your office.”

“And they missed!” Quatre said.

“But next time they might not Quat.” Duo said, “At least it will be Tro guardin ya instead of some stiff formal Agent that can’t tell which way the rifle is supposed to be pointed.”

Quatre glared at all of them but relented as their food was brought to the table.

Small talk was made for the rest of the meal and after it was over they made plans to meet up again soon before they went their separate ways.

The next morning after a rather rousing bout of morning sex Duo and Wufei arrived at the office before going to their separate offices.

When Wufei stopped by during lunch he found Duo’s office empty with the lights turned off and all traces of the files from the previous night were gone. Wufei frowned and pulled out his phone to call Duo when it beeped letting him know that he had a new message.

He read it before shaking his head.

_“Got called out of the office for an emergency consult at one of the factories.” -Duo_

He sent his own reply back before heading back to his own office to eat his lunch alone.

Soon after lunch he was called out on an emergency mission and didn’t arrive back for two days where he was called immediately to Une’s office.

He was surprised to see that Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were there too.

“What’s going on?” Wufei asked, “Where’s Duo?”

“Close the door Wufei.” Une said, “And sit down.”


	2. Chapter 2

A figure stood in the shadows waiting for its target. It was late, nearly three in the morning and the target had yet to leave the bar. The figure was tired but it was more than willing to wait for the target to appear. Then the target appeared and started staggering down the street. The figure slipped from the shadows and followed the target home.

It slipped into the apartment behind its target and smirked as he turned the lock. The target jumped, turned, and started to scream but was stopped by a gloved hand over his mouth.

“Now now. I can’t have you screaming and alerting your neighbors now can I?” The figure asked with a predatory smirk, “You have some info I need.”

The target whimpered in fear before they were dragged further into the apartment.

The next morning the neighbors found the body tied to a chair, dead. The preliminary autopsy report found no reason for the death and the police found no clues.

* * *

 

Wufei felt dread blossom in his chest when Une told him to close the door and sit down.

“What happened?” Wufei demanded not moving from his spot in the doorway, “Where’s Duo?”

“Wufei please.” Quatre said softly, “Sit down.”

Wufei could hear the pity and sadness in his voice and noticed how the others were avoiding his gaze.

“What happened?” He repeated desperately now, still not moving from his spot.

“Wufei just sit!” Heero ordered.

“No.” Wufei refused, “This is about Duo isn’t it? What happened?”

Une sighed leaning back in her chair, “Between yesterday afternoon and this morning Maxwell has gone AWOL. He hasn’t reported in for duty and isn’t answering his phone. A team has been sent to his apartment but he isn’t there and it doesn’t look like he’s going to be returning anytime soon.”

“What?” Wufei asked, “No you’re wrong. This is some stupid joke he put you up to, right? He’s going to pop up any moment now right?”

“We were getting ready to head over to his apartment to check for ourselves.” Trowa said, “To see if we could find anything.”

Wufei’s head was spinning. He found it hard to breath. This wasn’t right. Duo couldn’t be missing. It wasn’t possible.

“Wufei?” Quatre asked softly kneeling in front of him.

Wufei looked up, not having realized that he had sunk to the ground. He looked away from Quatre’s eyes, couldn’t bear to see the pity, the sadness that was there. He pushed himself back to his feet refusing to look at anyone else.

“We should get to his apartment then.” Wufei said after taking a deep breath to pull himself together, “Let’s go.”

He ignored the fact that he wanted to break down over the fact that his best friend, his partner was missing, possibly AWOL.

* * *

 

The letters that they had taken from Duo’s apartment were laid on the table in Wufei’s living room. At the moment they were trying to find a pattern in them.

“The dates.” Quatre said, “Every two weeks, like clockwork. May eighth, May twenty-second, June fifth. They came every two weeks.”

Wufei looked and saw that he was correct, “Arrange them by dates.”

They spent the next several minutes arranging the letters by dates.

“Some are missing.” Trowa said looking at the empty spots where there should be letters.

“Could they still be in his apartment?” Heero asked.

“We looked.” Quatre said, “We took everything from there.”

“Why would they send these letters to Duo?” Wufei asked, “What did he have that they wanted?”

“Have you read the letters yet?” Quatre asked.

“…No.” Wufei said, “I don’t know if I can.”

Quatre reached for the first letter and read it out loud.

**_I know who you are and I know what you’ve done._ **

“What does that mean?” Wufei asked, “What did he do?”

“None of them say.” Heero said looking over the letters.

“Damnit!” Wufei cursed, “Duo what have you gotten yourself into!?”

 “Why didn’t he tell us about this?” Quatre asked, “We would have helped him.”

“Do we know anything about Duo’s past? Anything that could have caused this?” Trowa asked looking at each of the three males in turn.

“No.” Quatre said softly, “Whenever we asked he would change the subject. Did he tell you anything Wufei?”

“No.” Wufei said as he put his head in his hands, “He never wanted to talk about it. He only told me that his braid is so long due to past memories and his sins.”

“His sins?” Heero asked, “It was already down to his thighs when I met him at the start of Operation M.”

“Maybe we need to look into things that happened in the L2 Colony clusters.” Trowa said, “How long did Duo train with G?”

“Three years.” Heero said, “He was found on one of the sweeper ships and was taken to G in one-ninety-two. That’s as much as I know though.”

Wufei frowned thoughtfully. Had they never gotten Duo to talk about his past? His childhood? He couldn’t think of a single instance.

“We’re missing something.” Wufei whispered, “I know Duo. _I know him._ He would have left a clue somewhere.”

“Look at this letter.” Quatre said picking up another one, “It looks recent.”

**_If you want the attacks against your friend to stop, you will do as I say without hesitation. Tomorrow you will receive a package with further instructions. You will go to the location it tells you. Leave nothing behind, I will be watching._ **

“He’s been taken by someone.” Wufei said, “Why? Why would they do this?”

“We’ll figure it out Wufei.” Quatre said, “We will find Duo and we will stop this person.”

* * *

 

“You won’t get away with this.” A shadowy figure said, “My friends will figure it out and they will stop you.”

“By the time they figure it out, you will be one of the most hated men on Earth.” A second shadowy figure said, “By the time they find you, you’ll be dead.”

Violet eyes glared at the figure as they left the cell and locked it behind them.

“Please figure it out soon.” The person whispered, “Before it’s too late.”

* * *

 

_“_ _What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“It doesn’t seem like nothing.”_

_“I’m fine Maxwell. Just leave me alone.”_

_“Can’t do that. The war is over. Why aren’t you celebrating?”_

_“What is there to celebrate? We’re soldiers. We no longer have a place in the world.”_

_“That’s not true. Everyone has a place in the world.”_

_“Yeah right.”_

_“Can I help you Fei? To not hurt anymore?”_

_“What!?”_

_“Let me help you Fei. Let me help you find your place in this world.”_

_“Why? Why do you want to do that?”_

_“Because everyone deserves to have a place in the world.”_

_Black eyes met violet before looking away, “Okay.”_

_“Great!”_

_“Hey! What are you doing!?”_

_“Helping you find your place in the world!”_

_Clothing rustled as lips met._


	3. Chapter 3

Everything hurt. Everything. But he didn’t stop running, he couldn’t stop running. Not until he was safe. He was coming up on a building that he knew like the back of his hand. As he slid out of the shadows to approach the building he froze as a voice called out to him.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

He turned just in time to see a gun aimed at him before the trigger was pulled.

* * *

 

­­­­­­­­­­­Two months. That’s how long Duo had been missing and they still had no clues, nothing. And it was driving Wufei mad. It didn’t help that at the same time that Duo went missing another Agent had been found dead in his apartment. Agent Barker had worked in Intel and no one knew what exactly had happened to him.

What bothered Wufei the most though, was that everyone was giving up. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. Duo was their friend. Why were they giving up on him?

“Wufei, Une wants to see us in her office.” Quatre said as he forced his way into Wufei’s office.

“Une can go to hell.” Wufei snarled.

“It’s about Duo.” Quatre said, “She has news.”

Wufei’s head snapped up to stare at Quatre before standing and nearly rushing from his office before he realized what he was doing and regained his normal composure. When they arrived outside Une’s office they saw that Trowa and Heero were already there.

Une motioned for them to enter and they did so, already knowing that it was bad news.

“Gentlemen.” Une said, “I trust you all know about the recent bout of murders?”

They nodded not wanting to speak.

“It seems that some of Maxwell’s DNA was found at one of the scenes.” Une said, “They aren’t sure if he was a victim or the attacker, but as of now he is a suspect.”

“No.” Wufei said, “Duo would never.”

“You have to look at the facts Chang.” Une said, “The murders started after Maxwell went missing. We have no way of knowing if he was taken or if he left on his own.”

“Wufei is right.” Heero said, “Duo isn’t a murderer.”

“You don’t know that.” Une snapped, “No one knows anything about his past before he started training with Professor G.”

“He was twelve when he was found by G!” Quatre snapped back, “Twelve! Are you telling me that you think that Duo was running around murdering people before then!?”

“I have no way of knowing!” Une yelled, “You are to hand over any and all evidence you have to Agent Cerin’s team. Dismissed.”

Wufei turned on his heel and stormed from the office. He was shaking with barely hidden fury. He didn’t bother going back to his office. Instead he stomped his way outside to where his bike was parked. He mounted it, ignoring the worried calls from his friends as they asked for him to wait, before starting it and taking off.

By the time he got home his head was slightly clearer. He made his way to his apartment and as he approached his door he saw that it was already open. He pulled his weapon from its holster and slowly pushed it open the rest of the way. What he saw shocked him.

His first aid kit was open on the living room table with bloody bandages spread around it. Wufei’s laptop sat next to the first aid kit and he could see bloody fingerprints on it.

“Duo.” Wufei whispered before franticly searching the rest of his apartment.

When he found no sign of Duo anywhere he approached the laptop and found that a video had been recorded on it. He hastily pressed play and nearly dropped the laptop when Duo appeared.

_“Hey Fei.” Duo said as he held a bandage to his shoulder, “It’s been awhile.” Duo tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace, “I’m sorry, for not telling you what was going on, but I didn’t want to get you or the others involved. The day they grabbed me, I had gone to meet them, hoping to end this once and for all. But I got grabbed instead. Judging by the calendar on your laptop here it’s been two months. I figured that you guys might be having problems figuring everything out and I realized that I couldn’t wait for you all to find me.” Duo too the bandage off his shoulder and tossed it aside as he reached for a new one, “Fei, I’m sorry that I won’t be here when you get home, but they knew I was coming here, I was attacked near the building, so I can’t stay. I can tell you that these guys are trying to set me up for something, I don’t know what though. The first day of my capture they said that they were going to make me the most hated man alive…Fei, please, don’t hate me…I don’t think I would be able to keep going if you hated me. I…I love you Wufei. I know I never said it, and that you doubted it at times, but I do love you. In the bedroom, on the bed you’ll find a box. I wanted to ask you before all this started, but Chang Wufei, will you marry me? The next time I see you I hope that you are wearing it. Anyway, I’ve got to go. I can hear your bike speeding up the road. I love you. I love you with all my heart._

The video cut off and Wufei collapsed onto the couch. All Wufei could think about was that Duo had been here. He had been here right before Wufei had arrived. He thought back and tried to remember if he had passed anyone and one person flashed into his mind. He had thought the man to be homeless but now that he thought back how had he not recognized him?

“Damnit Duo!” Wufei yelled as he placed the laptop to the side and in his anger he reached out and flipped the table over.

“Wufei?” Trowa asked from the doorway, “What happened here?”

“Duo was here.” Wufei yelled, “He was fucking here! He left right before I got here!”

Trowa saw the laptop with the video still displayed on it. He crossed the room and picked the laptop up so that he could watch the video.

Wufei stood, he didn’t want to hear it again. He left the room and entered his bedroom, and right there on the bed just like Duo had said, was a small box. He reached out with a shaking hand and picked it up. He opened the box up and just stared at the silver band that was there.

A sound echoed around the room and it took a moment for him to realize that it was coming from him. He heard someone rushing down the hallway and a second later Trowa appeared looking startled.

“Wufei?” Trowa asked, “Are you okay?”

Wufei let himself collapse onto the floor at the end of his bed, as he took the ring from the box.

“You idiot!” Wufei whispered, “You fucking idiot!”

Trowa stood awkwardly in the doorway watching as Wufei slipped the ring onto his finger.

“He said that he wanted to ask me before this whole mess started.” Wufei whispered.

“Would you have said yes?” Trowa asked as he came to sit next to him.

“Yes.” Wufei said without hesitation, “I would have.”

* * *

 

He shouldered the pack he had taken from Wufei’s apartment as he got up to keep moving. He couldn’t be found again, not if he wanted to survive. He winced as his ribs throbbed in protest of his moving, but he ignored them.

There was an abandoned peer somewhere nearby and that was where he was planning on hiding out.

“There you are _pet._ ”

He froze as his blood ran cold. No. They couldn’t have found him already.

“Ready to come back now that your friends know that you’re alive?”

He broke out into a run. He ignored his injuries as he forced his body to move faster.

As he rounded a corner, heading away from the peer, there was the sound of a gun firing followed by the sound of a cry of pain.

* * *

 

_“He’s become too hard to contain. We must dispose of him.”_

_“I say we finish him and his friends off at the same time. I’m sure they’ll come running to save him without thinking twice about it.”_

_“Their Gundam Pilots. They think twice about everything. We got lucky with this one though. How a street rat ever became a Gundam Pilot I’ll never know.”_

He cried out in pain as he was kicked in the stomach before opening his eyes to glare at his captors.

By his estimation he was entering his third month of captivity and had just been caught again during his latest escape attempt.

He was surprised that he wasn’t dead yet. These guys seemed to want him around for something so they were bandaging his wounds and giving him at least one meal a day.

His captors sneered down at him.

“Soon you and your friends will be dead and then, then we can start our true purpose.”

“You’ll never win.” He gasped out, “You’ll fail and I’ll watch gleefully from wherever I am.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!! :)

_They were laying on top of a blanket, staring up at the stars. It was peaceful without the constant noise of the city, that lay sleeping behind them._

_He turned his head to look at his partner and saw how relaxed he was for once. He smiled and turned to look back up at the stars._

_“Do you do this often?” Wufei asked softly._

_“Do what often?” Duo asked._

_“Ask people if you can help them and then kiss them?” Wufei clarified._

_“That was my first kiss.” Duo admitted._

_Wufei looked over surprised, “That was your first kiss?”_

_Duo nodded keeping his gaze locked on the stars, “Was it that bad?”_

_“No.” Wufei said, “It was my first kiss as well.”_

_Duo blinked and turned to look at Wufei, “Really?”_

_Wufei nodded and moved to look away but Duo gently grabbed his chin before he could. Duo moved his head closer and pressed their lips together._

* * *

 

Tired violet eyes blinked open. He wasn’t laying down in his cell anymore. Instead he was hanging by his arms, which were chained above his head, nearly fifty feet in the air. His captors had decided that this was the best way to keep him contained when he kept breaking out of his cell even with all his injuries.

At the moment he was slowly being lowered to the ground where he would be chained to a chair until his friends walked into his captor’s trap. He hoped that they wouldn’t show up.

As he was tied to the chair he flexed his body as much as he could. He might be heavily injured but he was a Gundam Pilot and they didn’t go down without a fight.

* * *

 

To find out about Duo’s history, they had ended having to call Howard, who was reluctant to tell them anything.

“If he didn’t tell you then he doesn’t want you to know.” Howard said, “Either way his past isn’t a good one.”

“Tell us Howard, please.” Quatre asked, “We want to know.”

Howard sighed, “The kid is going to give me shit for this. Alright fine. Duo grew up on the streets of L2. He was a street rat. He ran with this group of kids. Duo and the leader Solo were close, and when Solo died from the virus that had been unleashed on L2, Duo took over as leader and named himself Duo. Less than a year later Duo stole some food from the Alliance food stores and they retaliated by destroying the building the kids were living in and sent them to a church run by a Father Maxwell and a Sister Helen.”

“The Maxwell Church Massacre.” Trowa said.

Howard nodded, “Duo was the only survivor. He had gone to get the rebels a mobile suit and when he came back the Alliance had already destroyed the church. The nun, Sister Helen died in Duo’s arms. After finally finding a home, it had been taken away from him. Duo ended up attacking the Alliance force with the mobile suit, and he won. He was eight. And for the next four years Duo lived on the streets fighting for survival.”

“Then G found him?” Quatre asked.

“He snuck onto one of the sweeper ships.” Howard said, “He managed to stay hidden for a few days before he was found by the crew who then took him to G. G saw promise in him and kept him around, trained him to be the Pilot for Deathscythe.”

Wufei sat there quietly with his head bowed. He had never imagined that Duo, bright happy always smiling Duo had gone through that. He knew that Duo’s smile hadn’t always been happy but he had always smiled.

He stood, ignoring the calls from his friends as he left the room. He needed air. Without realizing it, his feet took him to the roof, to Duo’s favorite spot.

Heero followed him but said nothing as Wufei paced.

“Is it your turn to talk to me now?” Wufei asked.

“We just want to make sure that you’re okay.” Heero said.

“Okay?” Wufei asked almost hysterically, “Of course I’m not okay! Duo is missing! We saw him get shot on camera before they threw him into the trunk of that car. A car that we can’t find which means that we don’t know where Duo is! So no Yuy! I’m not okay!”

Heero didn’t even bat an eye at Wufei yelling. Wufei had been holding it in ever since Duo had gone missing.

“We all care about Duo.” Heero said, “He is my best friend, even after he started pulling away from us, I still consider him my best friend. We will find him and then once he’s healed we will beat some sense into him for not coming to us with his problems.”

Wufei took a deep steadying breath and nodded. Heero was right. They would find Duo and make him realize the error of his ways.

“Heero! Wufei!” Quatre yelled as he came running up to them, “The car has been spotted! A drone is following it from above!”

“Right.” Heero said, “Let’s go.”

Wufei nodded and the three quickly caught up to Trowa who was loading a vehicle with weapons. As they drove down the streets following drone Wufei looked down at his hand where the silver ring rested on his finger.

“It’ll be alright.” Quatre said putting a hand on Wufei’s shoulder, “We’re going to get Duo back and get these guys who dared to hurt one of our own.”

“We will.” Wufei said as hope blossomed in his chest.

He knew that there was a chance that they were walking into a trap but he didn’t care. He would get Duo back, alive, or die trying.

They pulled up outside a warehouse and saw that the car they had spent the past month looking for parked outside of it.

This was it, Wufei thought, They were going to get Duo back.

They got out of the vehicle and grabbed their weapons before carefully making their way into the warehouse.

When they entered they saw Duo fighting one of his captors. How he could even move they didn’t know, but there he was, fighting for his freedom.

When he saw them he made a break for it.

“Duo duck!” Quatre yelled.

A gunshot rang out that was echoed by several shouts of anger and concern.

* * *

 

_“Where have you been?”_

_“Sorry. I didn’t realize it was late.”_

_“We were supposed to meet two hours ago.”_

_“I said I’m sorry. Something came up and I had to take care of it.”_

_“Something always comes up Duo! For the past month, whenever we’ve arranged to meet outside of work something always comes up and you have to either cancel or your late! I’m tired of it!”_

_“Like you haven’t missed a few of our dates yourself!? You’ve missed nearly as many as I have but you don’t see me accusing you of shit!”_

_“I always tell you if I’m going to miss our dates! You don’t even do that! You just stand me up each time!”_

_“It’s not like I do it on purpose! I try to get there on time!”_

_“Are you sleeping with someone else? Is that it?”_

_“What!? No! Why would you even think that!?”_

_“What else am I supposed to think? You disappear at odd times; you won’t tell anyone where you moved to! It’s not even in your file!”_

_“Why are you looking in my file!?”_

_“Because you won’t tell me anything anymore! And you refuse to talk about your past! About what you were doing before you started training to pilot Deathscythe!”_

_“It’s none of your business! That’s why! And I’m not cheating on you! I would never do that!”_

_“Then why do you keep pulling away from me!?”_

_“Because I’m an idiot! That’s why! I’m ruining the one good thing in my life right now!”_

_“Are you crying?”_

_“Just something in my eye is all.”_

_“Don’t cry. I know you aren’t cheating on me. I’m sorry for saying that you were.”_

_“Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who has been pulling away from you. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you?”_

_“You can buy me dinner. Tonight.”_

_“Sounds good. It’s a date.”_

_“Don’t be late.”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's over!

_“He still hasn’t said anything?”_

_“No, nothing. He just sits there and stares blankly at everything.”_

_“After what just happened, you can’t really blame him.”_

_“Did you find anything out?”_

_“Yeah. The two men we saw were Robert Barn and Jasper Woods. Both worked for OZ before it was disbanded. We also found copies of everything they were threatening Duo with. It seems that after The Maxwell Church Massacre Duo became known as the Maxwell Demon. During that time is when his stealth skills really started to show.”_

_“Why did they take him?”_

_“At first it seems that they just wanted a hostage but when Duo refused to tell them anything they killed that one Agent who worked in intel but he refused to tell them anything either.”_

_“Duo has always been stubborn. I just wish he had told us what was going on.”_

_“It turns out that Duo wanted to but they had people watching him. We’re working on finding them so we can arrest them.”_

_“Good…. What does the doctor say?”_

_“They don’t know if he’ll wake up. He took a lot of damage during the time he was held captive. They were surprised that he managed to stay alive considering his injuries.”_

_There was a rustle of clothing as someone stood._

“Wufei? Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer them. In the week since they had been told that Duo was in a coma he hadn’t said one word to anyone. He wanted to, but he just couldn’t. Not until Duo opened up his beautiful violet eyes.

He blinked as he realized he had walked into Duo’s room. He sat down in a chair and reached out to take Duo’s hand in his. The doctors had tried to shave Duo’s hair but had stopped when Wufei had nearly attacked them.

Instead they had used newer medical equipment to determine if Duo had a brain bleed and when they found that he did not have any injuries to his head that would need them to cut off his hair they had relented and left it alone.

“They say talking to a coma patient will help.” Trowa said from where he was sitting on the other side of the bed, “We understand that you don’t want to talk but you need to understand that we are all worried about Duo. We all care for him. And you aren’t making things easier for any of us by refusing to talk. Some of the doctors want to admit you to the Psych floor and if you don’t start talking soon, we might let them.”

Wufei blinked and looked at Trowa. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He looked at Duo’s face. His eyes were closed and his breathing was what you would expect to see in a sleeping person. He looked back at Trowa who seemed to understand.

“Tell him everything that has been happening.” Trowa said, “How angry you are at him, how you miss him, everything. I’m going to be in the hall with the others. Come get us if anything happens.”

Wufei nodded and watched as Trowa left. He waited until the door was closed before turning back to Duo.

“You’re an idiot.” Wufei whispered, “The biggest idiot I’ve ever known. What were you thinking? You should have told us! We would have helped! None of this would have happened! You’d have asked me to marry you in person instead of a video that you left after you broke into my apartment looking for medical supplies! And why didn’t you stay there!? You would have been safe! This entire thing could have been over months ago if you had stayed! You wouldn’t be laying here in a coma! Idiot!”

A hand squeezed his and it took him a minute to realize what that meant.

“Duo?” Wufei asked holding his breath.

* * *

 

_It was dark and he was cold. He didn’t know where he was. He tried calling out for help but he couldn’t find his voice. He could hear faint voices, almost as if there were people around him whispering. He couldn’t see them though. Was he blind? Was that why he couldn’t see? He could feel people touching him but instead of being scared it comforted him. He wasn’t sure why at first, but then he remembered._

_Wufei! He had to get back to Wufei. His head swung in every direction as he struggled to find Wufei. He had to find Wufei. He had to make sure he wasn’t angry with him._

_He didn’t know how long he struggled to find a way out of the cold darkness before he collapsed on the ground exhausted. Why couldn’t he find a way out?_

_Again and again he tried to find a way out of the cold darkness._

_Then at some point, the darkness let up some and he could hear people talking._

_“We need you to come back Duo. Everyone misses you. Relena stopped by yesterday and dropped off some flowers. They really brighten up the room. Howard stopped by too. And.. Wufei needs you Duo. He isn’t taking this well. He hasn’t talked in nearly a week.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“We have a plan to get Wufei to talk again. But we need your help with it Duo. This plan requires you to wake up. You need to wake up Duo.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“You didn’t wake up. Please Duo. Wufei isn’t eating, he isn’t sleeping. He’s just sitting there doing nothing. You need to wake up and beat some sense into him.”_

_The darkness was almost gone now and he could feel the warmth of someone holding his hand._

_“Tell him everything that has been happening. How angry you are at him, how you miss him, everything. I’m going to be in the hall with the others. Come get us if anything happens.”_

_Who was angry?_

_“You’re an idiot. The biggest idiot I’ve ever known. What were you thinking? You should have told us! We would have helped! None of this would have happened! You’d have asked me to marry you in person instead of a video that you left after you broke into my apartment looking for medical supplies! And why didn’t you stay there!? You would have been safe! This entire thing could have been over months ago if you had stayed! You wouldn’t be laying here in a coma! Idiot!”_

_Wufei. It was Wufei. He squeezed the hand that was holding his._

_“Duo?”_

_He opened his eyes, barely but they were open and he could see him._

“Fei.” He rasped.

* * *

 

He was awake. Duo was awake. He was alive. He was going to be okay.

“You’re awake!” Wufei cried out as he tried not to cry, “Trowa! He’s awake! Duo’s awake!”

Trowa came rushing into the room followed by Heero and Quatre all of them wearing looks of relief and happiness on their faces when they saw that Duo was indeed awake.

Quatre ran and got the doctor who came and ran several tests before leaving them alone with Duo who had fallen asleep.

“He’s awake.” Wufei whispered.

“He is.” Heero said, “Everything will be okay from now on.”

“Right.” Wufei said, “Everything will be okay.”


End file.
